


Last Goodbye

by marriedtohwasa



Series: Knock Knock [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, negativity, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtohwasa/pseuds/marriedtohwasa
Summary: One year since they last saw each other, will there be another time?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybercnu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cybercnu).



> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be patient with me! The lack of girl group stories was distressing me so this happened.

 

Over my head the sky was crying. Clouds heavy with shuddering sorrow, raining down its pain as it became a reflection of me. It at the very least acknowledged my presence, as the door did not. Tall, but not imposing, how could such an average object still seem so foreboding?

The raining would stop as it always did, it would not lend itself to me for long. As though the world still turned, that I didn’t matter, that my heart did not. Once perhaps, months ago, this thought would have filled me with fury, “Shouldn’t the world see me, stop as I do? Shouldn’t she?” But it had been too long, and life is not kind. Isn’t it hard to say what matters, what matters to me? This ominous door and what might be behind it? Who might be? Perhaps, or not.

Sodden strands of blonde stick uncomfortably to skin already grown cold, trickles causing shivers to shake my frame. No one had seen me. Yet again. Unnoticed, nothing, no one. With a soft thud I let my head fall, wooden splinters scratching at my scalp, unyielding and bitter. It knew just as I did how pointless this was, to stand here and wait.

“Knock,” it whispered “just do it.”

But no. I would not. I can’t face you. I can’t. Why did this happen? Should I give up?

 

* * *

 

 

One year ago, that’s when it happened. I didn’t see it coming, you did of course, always being the better half. Quick and brutal, I wonder now cynically how long you had planned it. How much of our time together had truly been happy… Or perhaps I had been living in a cloud of denial until that last second and those two syllables.

Two years we had and it was to be forever, we both said that. I loved your silky hair, your bright lovely eyes and soft pout. How I loved to run my fingers through those locks, stare into those gorgeous eyes for hours on end and press quick kisses onto those lips. It was our own small heaven, living in bliss, drowning in each other and I loved you, my precious ethereal darling. I thought it would never end, but did you?

What happened, was I too overbearing? Did I force you into what we had? One year ago you came to me and simply said goodbye. With no pain straining your voice that was all you said, and then you vanished from my life.

When I look back on it now in my more rational moments I can see why you left me. We didn’t fit, simply born two people who were not meant to be, could never match. And so, when I looked away for a second, we were already beginning to fracture and draw apart. If I am too be honest with myself, I do not understand how we lasted so long. Perhaps an act of stubbornness, perhaps denial, likely a mix of both. So as I now stand outside your door with the rain still beating down upon my head, could I really restart that tragedy. Yet the door stood in front of me and it would be so very easy to try, to just … knock.

I stepped away, turning my back on you for the first time, feet confident for the first time. Whether you intended it or not you change me in a way far beyond your simple word. No longer was it a question of if I could try again with you, but did I want to?

For all my questions you were my answer. Closure has come to me but will it come to you?

I loved you. Loved.


End file.
